


Why you don’t date superheroes or spies by Sam Wilson

by AgeOfMiracles



Series: The Avenger's and their significant others [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal by friends!, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superheroes and secrets do not match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfMiracles/pseuds/AgeOfMiracles
Summary: Nothing stays secret with superheroes and spies. Literally nothing. Sam doesn’t know why he thought any different. They are a bunch of irresponsible, argumentative children.





	Why you don’t date superheroes or spies by Sam Wilson

Nothing stays secret with superheroes and spies. Literally nothing. Sam doesn’t know why he thought any different. For people who keep secrets for a living they actually live quite open lives. Natasha is probably the exception there though. They are constantly in each other’s space and lives. Personal? Is that a word? Never heard of it.

“So, I hear you want to take me out on a date?” Maria sidled up to him slyly. Sam sputtered.

“What?! How did you? Who told you that?” Maria shrugged. 

“Steve. It was Steve wasn’t it. Oh, I am going to kill him. I don’t even care if Barnes kills me for killing his boyfriend.”

“But if you’re dead how can you take me out tomorrow night at 8’o’clock to that nice Italian restaurant you’re always talking about.” Sam froze. 

“Wait, really?” Maria smiled.

“Don’t be late. Oh, and it wasn’t Steve.” What?! How did anyone else even know, Sam wondered. He had only told Steve. Though, Steve would’ve spilled to Natasha and probably Barnes too. That’s it. He was going to have to trace this back to find the culprit who revealed his secret.

He first thought to approach Steve. Really, the guy was his best friend. Steve would tell him the truth. But then again Steve wasn’t a one to kiss and tell, at least not often and he knew Sam wanted to wait until the right time to ask out Maria. Ah hah. He had it. He should cross people off his list by finding out who doesn’t know his secret. Staring with Bruce. Bruce was a good guy, a trustworthy guy.  
  


Bruce was drinking tea on his lounge when Sam popped in.

“Hey Bruce, do you have a minute?” Bruce smiled warmly.

“Of course, what can I do for you? You can sit down if you like.” Sam nodded and sat facing Bruce, a serious expression resting on his face. 

“It has come to my attention that a certain secret of mine has come to light probably because a certain buff blonde friend of mine could not keep his mouth shut.” Bruce frowned but gave nothing away that he might know of what Sam was speaking about. “However, I know Steve would not tell the person who this secret was about, so I have come to the reasonable conclusion that someone else has. Would you know anything about that by chance?” Bruce smiled behind his teacup.

“Sam, I consider you a good friend and a good person, so I do not wish to lie to you. I do know about your feelings for Agent Hill. Am I to assume then, that Maria and yourself have made plans together?” Sam flushed. 

“Uh, well yeah we have but my next question is actually who told you?” Bruce was trying and failing to not look amused. “Was it Nat?”

“Actually, it was Tony” Bruce informed him, stirring his tea. “He brought it up once when we were working together a few days ago, found out from Clint apparently. I am happy for you I might add.”

“Thanks man. Thanks for telling me the truth too. Next is Clint I suppose, since the number of people who don’t know is severely lacking.”

“See you at dinner then.” Sam left him to his chamomile tea and stepped back into the elevator.

“Hey Friday, do you know where Barton is?”

“He is currently in the shooting range with Miss Romanoff”

“Great thanks.” 

  
Sam heard the pair before he saw them. Nat was yelling at him and Clint was laughing, his hand clutched to his stomach. Sam cleared his throat.

“Am I interrupting?” Nat turned to him, rolling her eyes.

“No, just Barton being an idiot.”

“Ah, nothing new then.”

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed, tripping over his feet as he tried to right himself from his laughter.

“Come to join the fun man?” Clint asked, slapping his shoulder.

“Actually, Bruce sent me here. I’ve got myself a bit of a treasure hunt.”

“Oh yeah? What for?”

“Who spilt the beans on a certain secret of mine about a certain agent of shield to said agent of shield?” Nat and Clint both shrugged simultaneously their faces pleasantly confused.

“Ah sorry man, can’t help you there.”

“Now, if this was like a year ago I would completely believe you, but I have learned from my mistakes. Anytime you two start twinning in any way like you’ve got some sort of telepathic link you’re usually hiding something. Come on spill.” 

“I told you they were onto us Nat” Clint whined. Natasha rolled her eyes again, exasperated.

“It wasn’t us man really” And another two who know Sam thought resignedly. 

“Who told you then?”

“Steve told Nat who told me, then I told Bruce who probably told Stark who definitely told Pepper and probably everyone he has met in the past few days.” Great, just great. Sam was ready to die on the floor right now.

“So, everyone but Barnes and Wanda know basically.”

“James knows, Steve told him. And Clint neglected to mention he told Pietro as well.”

“Oh, right yeah” Clint snapped his fingers in recognition.

“Oh, is that all?” Sam asked, sarcastically.

“Wait no, Wanda was listening in.”

“Barton are you kidding me. Is there anyone you didn’t tell?” Clint looked offended.

“Hey, technically I only told two people, one of them my boyfriend. If Steve gets away with that excuse, then I want to as well.” God was testing him. Every damn day of his life with these idiots.

“Back to my original question, you don’t know who told Maria?” Nat shook her head, but Clint looked distinctly guilty.

“Barton was there someone else you might have told, perhaps a journalist who printed it in the goddamn times?!” Clint hurried to reassure him.

“No, no of course not. But Wanda might have told Loki who passed it onto Thor who wanted to offer his congratulations to Hill so yeah.”

“Goddamn it Barton!”

“Sorry.” Next time, Sam is keeping his business to himself. He probably wouldn’t get the chance to tell anyone though if he was dead after Pietro killed him for killing his beloved ‘old man.’ First though, he had a date to prepare for.


End file.
